1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable connector for telephone transmitter, and especially relates to a rotatable connector for connecting between the transmitter conductor and the transmitter to effectively prevent the transmitter conductor from twisting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The body of a telephone and the transmitter are normally connected to each other by a coiled conductor with the both ends of which each having a clip connecting plug; When the transmitter is not in use, the length of the conductor can be shortened by the automatic winding action of the elastic coiled conductor. While the coiled conductor will be over twisted due to the frequent changing of the relative positions between the telephone body and the transmitter in frequent uses of the transmitter; Such over twisting coiled conductor leads to the inconveniency of use, and the over twisting phenomenon after a long period of use will render the coiled conductor to yield an elastic fatigue state and further lose the proper recovering function and thus affect the electrical connecting capability, this can greatly disgrade the communication quality.